Unfairness is a sin
by DarkAngelLove
Summary: Its parkers weekend at his dad and hes still not keen on the idea of sharing him with his dads new family . Lets see what will happen on this chosen weekend... Hurt/upset! Parker , comforting/worried/concerned!booth , upset!bones , confused!christine :D If gets good review etc i will finish this story and If i finish this story i will do him at his dads another time.


ff bones-Unfairness is a sin - hello my name is Parker booth and im 11.i have a dad who works in the Jeffersonian lab but originally works with the fbi.I also have a half-sister who is 1 and called Christine .i don't like her that much she's annoying but dad said i should he nice to her . I live with my mum in boston . Massachusetts. its soo boring . I hardly see my dad in washington d.c . its soo not fair . He sees her more than me . it makes me soo annoyed but i have to stay quiet and not show how angry i am inside and im gonna stop blubbering on and now tell you my story. -

"Parker , hurry up , you need to hurry !" my mom screamed at me .  
" im coming !" i shouted back matching the volume and intensity of her voice.  
I retreated back to my sporty room . Pushing my brown/blonde wavy fringe out of my face , i picked up my bags and walked down the stairs wincing as the bag made my arms ache . when i got to the bottom of the stairs i went to the car and opened the door and climbed in. When the car started I awaited to arrive to my destination ( airport)

3 hours later ...  
I walked away from the food court and to the waiting area with my mom waiting for booth and bones to come and get me . I didn't want to see them ... not right now anyway . "mum how long will they be ?" i asked curiously.  
" ive just texted him parks , he said that you're a big boy now and that sweets will pick you up and drop you of at the lab as he's still ' wrapping up a case' " she finished with a huff , i was about to reply with a sigh but then i heard a lot like sweets. i turned around and beamed at him as i greeted him.  
" hey sweets !" i squeaked as i ran to him and hugged his leg.  
" her parks , have you got all your stuff " he replied enthusiastically.  
" yup" i replied straining the 'p' as we were walking to his aldi.  
as we got in sweets said something that startled me out of my daydream.  
"huh?" I replied curiously.  
" I said hows your relationship with your dad , bones and Christine ? " he said whilst laughing.  
" its great" i replied effortlessly.  
i then looked at sweets face and the look on his face told me i had said something which he didn't like.  
The rest of the trip was silent ...

( 2 hours of pure boredom later )  
" hey Parker booth is coming to pick you up in about 5 minutes with bones and Christine ."  
As sweets finished i nodded feeling rejected at the thought of dad bringing bones and Christine.  
As i was getting a bit bored i remembered my mum ( her names Rebecca) packed my iPod so i could listen to music when i got bored.I then decided to get it so i felt inside of my backpack and when i found it i grabbed it and i turned it on whilst putting the ear buds into my ear. I suddenly stopped messing with my iPod as soon as i hear my dad talking to im guessing 5 seconds later they approached me with " Christine" .  
" Hey parks !" dad said excitedly as he picked me up, twirled me around and then gave me loads of slobby kisses. i giggled remembering the old times before " Christine " the monster was born. As he put me down i grabbed him and hugged his leg. Soon after he stared at me expectantly. As soon as i made eye contact with him i knew what he wanted me to do ... say hi to bones and Christine . Well that aint happening whilst im still alive i thought.  
About 10 seconds later i decided to just say a 'small' hello. what harm will it do i thought.  
"hi bones , Christine" i mumbled at the floor not bovering to look up at them both .  
My dad just sighed and approached my bags , picking them up and walking out the room along with an upset bones and a clueless Christine. i decided to tag along eventually as we had to go.

I got into the car awkwardly as my dad wasnt speaking to me only to bones quietly.i guess he's angry i thought to myself cringing at the idea.I sighed what am i supposed to do now that bones , Christine and now my dad arent speaking to me !?.

( a few hours later)  
dads still not talking to me properly and he's giving me evils. i felt curious , anxious and jealous at the thought of dad and his new family .  
About an hour after we had watched a film dad bones and Christine had curled up together and had fallen asleep. i was getting a bit restless and bored so i decided to go into the back garden and into my ' secret den' despite the fact that it was dark and it was practically midnight . As i approached my den i grabbed my iPod put my ear buds in and jump on my hammock and lay down whilst listening to my favourite band 'led zeppelin'. i decided to close my eye for a few minutes , except minutes turned into hours...

(morning)  
i don't know what happened next because i then woke up to the sun burning a hole into my skull. i opened my eyes trying to recap on what happened and then it hit me . i slept outside 'all night' ! . Omg i thought as i grabbed my stuff and i all but ran back to the house . when i reached the door i peaked through to see that my dad was stirring and Christine was whining and crying . i sprinted past my dad , upstairs and into my room in about 10 seconds. Wow that has to be the newest world record i as i thought that i realised how tired and cold i was. i looked into the mirror . holy moly i look terrible i thought. i had purplish and green bags under my eyes and my skin was freezing . i quickly changed into my pajamas and i climbed into my bed . i figured as it was 10 am i could grab an hours sleep . that idea was short-lived as then ( exactly 30 minutes later ) my dad found it convenient to shout me up for breakfast.  
"Parker , get up breakfast !"  
ugh i thought whilst i forced myself out of bed despite the fact i was shattered and probally had sleep i trudged down the stairs sluggishly . as i reached the kitchen i was amazed that Christine, dad and bones were already dressed. i walked over to the dining table and sat down not bovering to hide how tired i was.  
"Parker breakfasts there" dad said without turning around.  
" okay" i said but in my opinion it sounded more like " ohksllh".  
dad and bones then found it convenient to turn around and face me.  
" parks are you okay " dad said frowning  
oh he now finds it okay to use my nick name i thought before i replied.  
" im fine " i said sluggishly whilst trying to keep my eyes open.  
i then saw bones hand try to touch me. oh now you dont i thought. i flinched away from her hand as it then pulled away. i looked at bones , she looked upset that i wouldnt let her touch me . i also looked at my dad , he looked confused and angry at me .  
As i looked at both of them they had a silent exchange i could only read the part were bones had said out loud that i was cold. omg what happens if they find out i slept outside i thought anxiously and panickly .  
"go to your room " he said calmly though his eyes said differently.  
I decided to listen as i didnt want to deal with an angry dad shouting at me for god knows what .  
i left the kitchen table and i heaved myself upstairs and into my room and i decided to shut my door . Because downstairs i could hear booth and bones talking im guessing about me , why i was cold and looked ill and my behaviour.I then dragged myself onto my bed and decided to close my eyes for a bit as there was no point in standing there waiting and also because i felt like i was gonna die , and i mean physiclyy die !

( about half hour later)  
i was awoken by someone saying my name . it sounded like my dad so i decided to open my eyes but then i realised i was introuble and i felt weak so i kept them closed.  
"parks, wake up son" he whispered sofly whilst stroking my back .  
"ughh" i moaned and frowned as i realised there was no getting out of this one .  
" hey , hey , whats wrong" dad said panickly .  
to get him out of his missery i decided to reply.  
"im fine" i moaned not realising how bad my voice sounded until i said something.  
After a while of him stroking my back i decided i could get up now , so i turned over and check my clock "11:30 am " it read. great i thought as i realised id have to talk to my dad.  
I got out of bed and i looked in the mirror checking my face and trying to ignore my dads curious stare after about a minute i had had enough of his stare so i decided it was time to talk.  
" why are you staring at me " i grumbled turning to my dad sluggishly.  
"what is wrong with you parker? , youve been horrible to bones and christine, you know you have to be nice to them , theyre your family !" dad sais sternly patting the bed gesturing for me to sit next to him.  
" nothings wrong with me " i moaned annoyingly whilst sitting next to him  
" are you ill ?" he said concerned.  
"no" i replied  
" then why do you look like youve been stuck in a freezer all night? " dad said curiously .  
omg he's getting closer to figuring it out , im gonna get smacked so hard if he finds out i thought worrying.  
" i dunno" i replied voice cracking at the end.  
" Parker " he said sighing " if you want me to help you , you need to tell me whats wrong"  
" i cant you'll shout " i said nearly crying.  
He looked at me curiously and concerned and then hugged me tightly .  
" nothing you say right now will result in me shouting " he said doing our special pinky promise.  
"i..i.." i had to finish the sentence " i snuck out and fell asleep in my secret den" i said quickly  
"you what!?" dad said shocked.  
As this was said i burst into tears as i felt this was my last resort.  
"Parker,Parker! hey calm down . Im not angry" dad said softly trying to stop me from crying anymore.  
"im sorry . im sorry. im sorry" i kept mumbling and sobbing as dad pulled me into his chest murmuring words of comfort.  
As i fisted his shirt and began to calm down dad let go of me and grabbed my chin , wiping away the tears that escaped and moving my wet dirty blonde locks that started to stick to my face out of my eyes.  
I tried to not make eye contact as i was afraid that he would didnt go unnoticed by dad .As he then tilted my chin a bit higher so he could look me in the eye .  
"Parker look at me " he said softly and surprisingly calm.  
I tried as hard as i could but i knew i would have to face him and his wrath but surprisingly as i made eye contact he wasnt angry he was only concerned.


End file.
